Question: $8.256 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Explanation: $8.256 \times 10^{-5} = 8.256 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $8.256 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;082\;56$